<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Rules Have Exceptions by TheRealCinnamom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041810">All Rules Have Exceptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom'>TheRealCinnamom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(again. only mentioned not described), Actor Yaku, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kuroo, Celebrity Yaku, Dubious Consent, Hotel Sex, M/M, Manager Lev, Movie Star Yaku, all sex mentions are referred to, bodyguard kuroo, drunk sex (mentioned and referred to), dubcon, kinda since kuroo is drunk, let me know if I need to tag anything else, mature tag for sex references wasnt sure how to rate it, no sex scenes in this, top yaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has been Yaku's bodyguard for quite some time now. They usually get on each other's nerves, but one morning, he wakes up in Yaku's bed... naked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroo Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Rules Have Exceptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very late contribution for day 1 of <a href="https://twitter.com/kurooweek2020">Kuroo Week 2020</a>!<br/>Prompt: Idol/Celebrity AU</p><p>I'm not <i>too</i> proud of this, but I also am too burnt out to try perfecting it so lol consider it un-beta'd</p><p>**Last warning to read tags: contains mentions/references to sex / drunk sex, which some people may consider as dubcon. It's not described, but it is mentioned / referenced.**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo only had one golden rule when it came to being a bodyguard.</p><p>Just one.</p><p>Don’t touch the merchandise.</p><p>And over the past four years, Kuroo managed to follow it pretty well.</p><p>He politely turned down advances, quietly declined dates, gently redirected wandering hands.</p><p>So, Kuroo wondered, how the <em>hell</em> did he wake up in Yaku’s bed?</p><p>The actor was sleeping peacefully, white sheets gathered around him. His head was turned towards the large windows of the lavish hotel suite, his back slowly rising and falling which each breath he took.</p><p>He was a deep sleeper, but Kuroo still didn’t dare move a muscle.</p><p><em>How the</em> fuck<em> did he end up here?</em></p><p>Kuroo looked around the room for any sort of clues- alcohol, for instance- but all he saw were discarded clothes.</p><p><em>His</em> clothes- no, <em>their</em> clothes.</p><p>Kuroo slowly pushed the blankets aside and moved to a sitting position, winced at the pain in his lower back. He bit his tongue from audibly complaining and held a hand there as he quietly moved to his feet.</p><p>He gathered his clothes off the floor and before entering the connected bathroom, glanced back at Yaku. The movie star was still sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of Kuroo’s absence from bed.</p><p>Kuroo almost let out a sigh of relief, but then he saw his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Kuroo found himself raising a hand to cover his mouth.</p><p>His neck and chest were littered with tiny, mouth-shaped bruises and the occasional bite mark. Kuroo turned to get a view of his back and was pleasantly surprised to only find a handful of scratch marks.</p><p>It seemed that Yaku had been more focused on other areas.</p><p>Kuroo peeked out of the bathroom to confirm said actor was still sleeping, before tiptoeing into the main room of the suite. He made his way into the bedroom he was <em>supposed</em> to wake up in and finally let out the breath he’d been holding when the door clicked shut behind him.</p><p>Once he was dressed in fresh clothes, Kuroo realized he didn’t even know what time it was. He glanced at the night stand and frowned at the lack of a clock, instinctively moved his hands to his pockets to pull out his phone.</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes widened.</p><p>He patted his pockets twice, three times.</p><p>Where was his phone?</p><p>He didn’t lose it, did he?</p><p>“Shit...” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>Of course, he would lose his phone. It wasn’t enough that he went and fucked the man he was bodyguarding, now he had to lose the device that contained all of his bodyguarding details.</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>It had to be here somewhere.</p><p>Even if he was drunk, he knew better than to just leave it somewhere unsafe... hopefully.</p><p>Kuroo was roughly ten minutes into searching when he heard his ringtone. He was relieved, until he started to follow the sound and realized where it was coming from. His stomach twisted up.</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no, no- please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up-</em>
</p><p>Kuroo rounded the doorway to Yaku’s room at the same time an arm poked through the blankets. He came to a stop as he watched Yaku blindly handle his phone, tapping away at the screen until the incoming call was rejected. When the actor’s arm disappeared under the blankets again, Kuroo took a second step into the room, but the phone immediately started ringing again.</p><p>This time, Kuroo bit his tongue and crossed the room. He didn’t bother to check the caller ID before answering.</p><p>“Kuroo.”</p><p>
  <em>“Thank god- did you see what Yaku posted last night? Are you with him? I just got off my flight right now and-”</em>
</p><p>“Whoa, slow down, yeah, he’s right here, he’s fine. What post? What are you talking about, Lev?” Kuroo kept his back to Yaku, left the room as quickly as he entered.</p><p>Yaku’s manager let out a long sigh, and Kuroo got a mental image of the man running a hand through his hair. <em>“Okay, he- Yaku posted something on his Instagram last night, it’s kind of... uh, well, if he’s with you, then it’s nothing to worry about. I have to go, I just wanted to check in. Will you let me know when you’re free to chat later? I want to go over some things for the movie premiere tonight.”</em></p><p>Kuroo blinked. “Uh, yeah, sure, I’ll, uh... I’ll text you later.”</p><p>Lev hung up after a rushed goodbye and Kuroo sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter, jumped when his phone slipped out of his hand and clattered loudly onto the marble slab. Kuroo hoped Yaku wouldn’t interpret the sound as an act of frustration, ran a hand down his face.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He broke his golden rule.</p><p>He slept with Yaku.</p><p>He had <em>one</em> rule- just the one; and he broke it for that sassy, little minx.</p><p>Kuroo took a deep breath, but his attention shifted back to his phone<em>.</em> He frowned.</p><p>Lev had mentioned Yaku posted something last night, didn’t he?</p><p>He didn’t say what it was, but judging from how he talked about it, it must have been concerning enough to the point he was in a fuss about it.</p><p>Kuroo lazily unlocked his screen, one hand pressed against his cheek and his other arm on the counter. It only took a few taps before he landed on Yaku’s page.</p><p>His frown deepened at the most recent post.</p><p>He clicked on it, and the photo of Yaku in bed with some random guy became the focal point of the screen.</p><p>Yaku was smiling, eyes closed, while the other guy was face down on the bed to his right. The only part of him that was visible was his upper back, head covered by a pillow and blankets covering the rest of him.</p><p>Kuroo felt a bit odd studying it, but his confusion left as soon as he read the caption.</p><p>
  <em>               yaku.m ‘finally topped my crush tonigh t ha haaha any guesses who itis ?’</em>
</p><p>The hand on Kuroo’s cheek found its way to cover his mouth.</p><p>At least he knew now why his back hurt now.</p><p>“... why’d you get out of bed?”</p><p>Kuroo froze at the sudden arms around his waist, locked his phone on instinct. Yaku pressed his cheek against his back and Kuroo thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest.</p><p>Yaku was... being nice to him?</p><p>Well, given the overwhelming evidence on his body from last night, it was clear this wasn’t the first time, but Kuroo still had trouble believing it.</p><p>It wasn't like they hated each other. If anything, Kuroo enjoyed getting under the other man’s skin. He knew what buttons to push and how to get a rise out of him, but he made sure not to cross the line.</p><p>Professionalism came first.</p><p>Well... maybe it did before last night.</p><p>“What did Lev want?”</p><p>Kuroo cleared his voice. “Uh... just to check in.”</p><p>Yaku hummed and moved his hands down Kuroo’s torso to the front of his pants. Kuroo wanted to stop him, but, at the moment, found himself more intrigued than confused. Yaku’s hands were about to slip into his underwear when he finally got a hold of himself.</p><p>“Um, can we talk?” Kuroo had a strong hold on Yaku’s wrists, hoped the actor wouldn’t comment on how his voice cracked.</p><p>“Uh, we could, but I’d much rather use my mouth for something else.”</p><p>Kuroo was caught off guard by Yaku’s lack of modesty. He felt his face heat up, but finally pulled away the actor’s hands. The bodyguard avoided eye contact with Yaku as he rounded the kitchen island.</p><p>“I have to, uh, check the-”</p><p>Kuroo’s lame excuse was cut off by Yaku grabbing his arm and tugging him back. He tried to pull his wrist out of the actor’s hand, but Yaku wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Stop avoiding me; what is <em>up</em> with you? I fuck you <em>one</em> time and you can’t even look at me anymore?”</p><p>“I’m not avoiding you.” Kuroo’s denial slipped out before he could process what Yaku said, but the actor continued speaking before Kuroo could get another word in.</p><p>“Oh? You’re not?” Yaku’s hands moved to his waist, and Kuroo had even more trouble focusing when he realized the actor was only wearing a shirt- one of <em>his</em> shirts. “I’ve spent the last two years with you glued to my ass; I know you like the back of my hand, Tetsu... hello?”</p><p>Kuroo straightened when Yaku waived a hand in front of him. He looked away from the actor’s bare thighs and back to Yaku’s face, where a set of narrowed eyes were glaring at him.</p><p>Oops.</p><p>“You don’t get to ignore me right now- you <em>told</em> me that you wouldn’t do this.” Kuroo’s empty stare seemed to be the wrong reaction because Yaku’s annoyance shifted to anger. “I will fire you <em>right now</em>, Tetsu. Do you think this is funny?”</p><p>“I- no- I’m sorry, I just... don’t... I don’t remember...?”</p><p>Yaku didn’t have a response for that one.</p><p>The two of them just stared at each other, and Kuroo wondered if he’d broken him, but then a frown returned to Yaku’s face.</p><p>“You don’t remember what?”</p><p>“Last night.”</p><p>“Wh- anything?”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>Yaku fell silent again. Then, he took a step back. He was still frowning, but it seemed to be sourcing from confusion now.</p><p>Kuroo stiffened when the actor’s eyes landed on him again, and he felt his chest ache for a moment at the flash of hurt in Yaku’s eyes.</p><p>“I thought- you said you weren’t- you said you knew what you were doing... last night.”</p><p>Kuroo felt guilty, but if he didn’t remember, he didn’t remember. Hopefully, Yaku would understand.</p><p>“I, um... I- maybe I’ll remember later?” Kuroo offered with a tilt of his head.</p><p>Yaku looked away, crossed one arm across his chest to hold the other. “I guess...”</p><p>Yaku fell silent. Kuroo could tell that the man clearly wanted to say more and, although Kuroo didn’t want to pry, he didn’t know what else to do.</p><p>“Do you... wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“... not really.” Yaku’s cheeks turned pink and Kuroo smiled.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were the shy type.”</p><p>Yaku glared at him. “I’m not shy. I’m-” The actor cut himself short, clearly wanting to choose his words carefully. He took a deep breath. “I don’t... I thought you were coherent enough to understand what we were-”</p><p>The actor looked away again, and this time a hand flew up to cover his mouth when his voice cracked. Kuroo frowned, then his eyes widened when he realized that, one, Yaku was <em>upset,</em> not angry; and two, <em>why</em> Yaku was upset.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck.</em>
</p><p>“I’m not gonna- you don’t have to worry about that. Whatever happened, I’m fine with it.”</p><p>“How can you say that if you don’t even remember?”</p><p>Kuroo took two quick steps to close the distance between them, dared to bring a hand to tilt up Yaku’s chin. The bodyguard couldn’t help but smile at how wide the actor’s eyes opened, and the way the blush on his face spread to the tips of his ears.</p><p>Kuroo lowered his voice and leaned in close. “Maybe ‘cause I want it to happen again?”</p><p>As expected, Yaku became even more flustered. The movie star gaped at Kuroo and a smirk slowly grew on his face. Yaku's blush deepened even further and he took a few steps back, crossed his arms.</p><p>“How- I- you don’t even know what happened the first time!”</p><p>Kuroo walked after him. “Why don’t you show me?”</p><p>This time, Yaku didn’t move away and Kuroo’s eyes drifted down. He focused on the bottom of Yaku’s shirt- <em>his</em> shirt- and brought a hand to lift the fabric above his thighs. A quiet gasp left the actor’s lips and Kuroo looked back up at his face.</p><p>“Want me to add more bite marks?”</p><p>Yaku pushed his hand away, started walking back to his room. “No, there’s already too many- you <em>know</em> I have a shoot this week.”</p><p>“Do you?” Kuroo teased, chuckled when Yaku glanced back at him over his shoulder. “Won’t they just cover them with make-up anyway?”</p><p>“Yeah, but-”</p><p>“I think you like it.” Kuroo left the kitchen in favor of following Yaku into his room.</p><p>“I do not.”</p><p>“Do too.”</p><p>Kuroo leaned against the doorway, let his eyes wander as he watched Yaku shed his shirt. The actor was facing away from him so once the fabric fell, Kuroo’s eyes were immediately drawn to the scratch marks on his back. He didn’t care how obvious his staring was and refused to look away when Yaku glanced over his shoulder at him.</p><p>The actor looked away just as fast, but Kuroo caught how his face heated up again.</p><p>“You’re just gonna watch me change? Like a creep?”</p><p>Kuroo smiled. “That’s the plan, yeah.”</p><p>“Pervert.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s not a compliment.”</p><p>“It is when it comes from you.” Yaku looked over his shoulder again. Kuroo couldn’t stop his smile from growing, tilted his head. “You wanna turn around for me?”</p><p>Yaku faced the dresser again without answering. Kuroo continued to watch as the naked man opened the top drawer to pull out clean clothes.</p><p>Of all the clients Kuroo had worked for, Yaku was the only one that ever bothered to unpack his suitcase. At first, Kuroo thought it was pretentious and, honestly, a bit annoying.</p><p>Now?</p><p>He was thankful.</p><p>It gave him the opportunity to sneak up behind the inattentive actor, and throw him on the bed for round two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!! Kudos and comments and make my heart go wee woo !! </p><p>Support fic writers!! <a href="https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1297096563433578501">Consider a like/retweet as well if you enjoyed!!</a> I would appreciate it a lot!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>